


Life of a Wisp

by ahunmaster



Series: Monster AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Light Angst, Magic, Monsters, One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus shows Tailgate his magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of a Wisp

 

He didn't like her coming out this late into the deep woods, but she had asked if he could show her magic and this was the safest place to do it without destroying her room.

 

That was a bit of an exaggerated claim, but he wanted to chance of anything happening to her or her home should something unexpected arise.

 

"Are you sure about this, Tailgate?"

 

"Of course," the human girl said, "If you're comfortable showing me..."

 

"I wouldn't say I would if I wasn't going to."  Cyclonus stood on top of rock in the middle of a field.  Yes, this would be good enough.

 

Summoning his magic to him, he redirected what he used to keep his body afloat, his feet finally touching the cold rock as his hands began to glow purple and blue.  Tailgate watched in awe as the colors began to grow and morph into shapes she couldn't recognize.

 

Soon, it began to shrink.  Tailgate watched, unable to pull her eyes away, as the colors began to condense into something small and solid and very much alive.  Cyclonus let the wisp go as it slowly floated over to Tailgate.

 

"Is it... What is it?"

 

"It is a wisp, little guardians that I can create with my own magic."

 

"Are they... alive?"

 

"In a way," Cyclonus sent more magic into the wisp so that it began to hover next to Tailgate's cheek.

 

"Hee hee~ It tickles."

 

"They are very simplistic spirits.  I create them if I have to cover much ground while I do my duties as Night Guardian.  I lay them out to help those who need it and to guide others into doom if they mean to cause disruption in my domain.  Sometimes they can be used to distract or buy time if I need to come intervene in something myself."

 

"Wow..." Tailgate reached up to pet the wisp, which was still warm to the touch.

 

"However, the most I have them do is light up a path or guide lost travelers.  It's simple and less stress on my powers.  Usually they disappear once they've completed their task."

 

"They what-?"  She looked rather startled at the fact that these little balls of cute fire were snuffed out once they finished a duty.

 

"It is a simple spell.  It stays in effect until its purpose has been completed, same for other spells.  I can keep them in form after they've done a duty, but it tires me more quickly.  For me, it is simpler to have these wisps around to complete their task should someone run into them.  And since they return to me once they've completed their duty, I know where someone has been and can summon it again for anyone else who comes by."

 

"So they..."

 

"They live and die in a repeated cycle.  But they do not feel pain, Tailgate." He reached over to lay a hand on her shoulder.  "They do not suffer in their duty.  They live for the job I give them and return to me when they've completed it or I no longer need them to be there.  They are a part of me that I use to extend when I cannot be everywhere at once."

 

Tailgate nodded in understanding, but still sniffled as she cuddled the little wisp next to her.  Cyclonus sighed before he reached down to kiss her forehead.

 

"Please, Tailgate," He asked, "Please believe me when I say they do not suffer when they go out.  If you must believe they have some thought, then I can only say that when a wisp completes its duty, it burns hotter than it ever does before it goes out and I can only think that it is happy that it has helped someone before it must return to me."

 

A sniffle left Tailgate, but she still reached up to hold him as the wisp hovered nearby.  Cyclonus wrapped an arm around her as he felt her sniffle into his scarf.

 

It was hard to tell her this, but she needed to know that this side of her world wasn't all pretty lights and fantastic creatures.  But even though he didn't want to show her the dark side of his kind, he knew that some of those not-so-happy truths would have to be explained.

 

This was the tamest of those truths and while it was necessary, it still hurt Cyclonus knowing that it had made Tailgate cry.

 

END


End file.
